Love Story
by shinoyuzusan
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot dari pairing bl drama Thailand Sotus The Series. KongpobxArthit juga dari dua aktornya SingtoxKrist.


**Spent My Time With You**

 **By : Shino Yuzusan**

 **Pair : Kongpob/Arthit**

 **Sotus The Series**

 **Sotus S The Series**

"Hanya hari ini saja. Sebelum kita disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing - masing."

 **Selamat membaca!!**

.

.

.

.

Pria yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu lagi-lagi mengerang frustasi sesekali melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Kenapa lama sekali sih, bukannya dia sendiri yang mengajak untuk bertemu. Kalau begini aku tidak perlu datang lebih awal. Dasar sialan aku juga punya tugas untuk dikerjakan.'

Krist bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke sekitaran taman. Duduk selama satu jam empat puluh enam menit DAN sendirian itu sangat menyakitkan bagi bokong dan juga hatinya.

Oke mungkin saat sepuluh menit pertama menunggu dia masih merasa bahagia karena membayangkan hal-hal yang akan dia dan orang itu lakukan saat jalan-jalan nanti.

Tapi ketika jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 09:45 yang artinya dia sudah hampir satu jam menunggu, senyum di bibirnya perlahan menghilang berubah menjadi garis lurus dan air mukanya pun menunjukkan kekesalan.

Apa ini yang selalu orang itu rasakan. Karena biasanya Krist lah yang ditunggu bukan sebaliknya.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu?'

'Atau mungkin dia lupa.'

Semakin memikirkan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir dan juga sedikit kesal. Krist membuka handphone nya tapi tetap tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari orang itu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan skenario terburuknya.

'Dia pasti memberi kabar kalau terjadi sesuatu ataupun membatalkan janjinya... Iya pasti seperti itu.' Krist menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Dan jadilah Krist menunggu sampai sekarang. Semakin menit bertambah semakin berkurang pula keyakinannya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Krist menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan sendiri nya.

Benar-benar membosankan.

Seorang pria berstelan cream berjalan tergesah-gesah sambil melirik jam tangan mewahnya. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan juga kelelahan, rambutnya juga acak-acakan sangat kontras dengan setelan rapi yang dipakainya.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa hampir semua mata pengunjung menatap memuja kearahnya.

'Tampan.'

'Ahh suami masa depanku.'

'Sayang, itu ayah kandungmu.'

'Tatap aku tatap aku tatap aku -AKH DIA MENATAP... kearah lain TT'

Dan seterusnya.

Singto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari kekasih hatinya. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil menemukan.

'Apa dia kesal lalu pulang?'

Seketika bahunya melorot karena merasa bersalah. Memang dia yang menjanjikan pertemuan ini, karena sudah lima minggu mereka belum bertemu dikarenakan Singto yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang.

Tapi toh bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sibuk, kekasihnya juga sibuk dengan segala urusan perkuliahannya yang sudah memasuki semester akhir. Maka dari itu saat kekasihnya meminta untuk tidak bertemu dulu dia dengan enggan menerima tugas yang diberikan ayahnya untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Singto masih ingat saat ia berada di bandara hendak meunuju ke Jepang. Dia mencari- cari keberadaan kekasihnya dikerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berharap kekasihnya itu muncul memberi kejutan walaupun ia sendiri tahu bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena sang kekasih sudah memberitahukan lewat pesan bahwa dia tidak akan datang karena harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya.

Dan saat berada di Jepang pun dia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kekasihnya. Dia sempat mengamuk ke ayahnya untuk membiarkan ia pulang dan meminta New saja yang mengurus pekerjaannya karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada kekasih tersayang nya. Dan alhasil ayahnya juga ikut-ikutan mengamuk mengatainya tidak profesional dan mengancam akan mengadukan sikap nya itu pada kekasihnya. Dan singto pun akhirnya mengalah saat ayahnya menambah pekerjaan yang seharusnya selesai selama tiga minggu menjadi lima minggu.

Tapi semua kekesalannya itu langsung musnah saat dua hari yang lalu tepatnya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Thailand. Kekasihnya setuju untuk bertemu di Siam Center pada hari minggu.

'Mm baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji ya phi soalnya tugasku minggu ini makin bertambah banyak. Tapi akan aku usahakan. Dan phi... Aku juga merindukanmu.'

Singto masih ingat betul perkataan New mengenai senyumnya yang teramat lebar sampai bisa merobek mulutnya. Dan itu semua hanya karena mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibisikkan kekasihnya melalui telpon.

Ah bahagianya.

Dan jadilah Singto selama dua hari itu bersih keras untuk menyelesaikan laporan perjalanan bisnisnya untuk diserahkan pada ayahnya. Dia bahkan lupa untuk makan kalau saja sahabat merangkap sekretarisnya -New tidak mengingatkannya.

Dan tepatnya tadi pagi saat ia hendak bersiap-siap untuk bertemu kekasihnya -bahkan dia rela semalam tidak tidur toh selama dua hari itu juga dia belum tidur sama sekali, New menelpon. Mengatakan bahwa ayahnya ingin mendengarkan langsung laporan perjalanan bisnisnya karena-

'Mae mu membawa laporan itu ke rumah sebelum aku sempat membacanya karena merindukanmu. Katanya walaupun tidak bisa bertatap muka dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiranmu lewat laporan itu karena diketik dengan ketulusan, ketekunan dan kegigihan olehmu untuk membuat orang tuamu bangga. Aku mengutip kata-kata itu dari Mae mu. Jadi sekarang jelaskan padaku secara rinci bagaimana keadaan cabang perusahaan kita yang ada disana sebelum kau terlambat bertemu dengan bocah kesayanganmu itu.'

Singto sempat tidak percaya dengan ucapan ayahnya. Tapi toh jika menyangkut ibunya rasanya itu wajar-wajar saja.

Jadilah dia menjelaskannya panjang kali lebar dengan sedikit- oke banyak kekesalan sambil beberapa kali melihat ke jam kecil yang ada di meja kerja ayahnya.

Dan saat ayahnya merasa puas dengan hasil laporannya dan mengijinkannya pergi, tanpa buang waktu Singto langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu bahkan mengabaikan New yang menyuruhnya untuk berganti baju dulu sebelum pergi.

Well dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk itu.

Singto terus mencari ke penjuru taman hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan punggung seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berjongkok disamping air mancur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tersenyum lega Singto lalu berjalan mendekat kearah orang itu.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga orang itu hendak mengagetkannya.

"Krist- argh!!"

Dan malah dia sendiri yang kaget.

Krist berhenti disamping air mancur yang ada ditengah taman kota. Dia terus-terusan menyumpahi kekasihnya yang terlambat datang sampai dia merasa sesuatu tidak seseorang menabraknya hingga handphone yang digenggamnya jatuh. Krist yang merasakan kekesalannya sudah memuncak berbalik hendak memarahi orang yang menabraknya.

Tapi seketika mematung, raut kesalnya berubah menjadi panik saat tiba-tiba anak didepannya menangis kencang.

"Eh kau tidak apa-apa? Mananya yang sakit?" Krist berjongkok mencoba untuk menenangkan anak laki-laki yang saat ini tengah terduduk di tanah, disampingnya ada papan skate board.

Tapi anak itu tetap menangis, malah semakin kencang.

Krist yang merasa semakin panik dengan reaksi yang diberikan bocah itu mulai memeriksa kakinya, kalau-kalau ada luka serius. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali karena anak itu memakai banyak pengaman disekitaran kaki dan juga tangannya. Jadi no tidak ada luka. Terus kenapa-

"Hey kau mau kemana? Jangan lari nanti jatuh."

Krist melihat anak itu berlari dan memeluk wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya memakai gaun selutut dengan motif bunga dan memakai blazer.

'Mungkin itu ibunya. Dasar anak aneh. Tapi apa kakinya benar-benar tidak papa.' Pikirnya khawatir.

Sebelum Krist berbalik dia sempat melihat pasangan ibu dan anak itu memperhatikannya dari jauh dan telunjuk anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Krist sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya.

Krist mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak sopan." Dengusnya sambil trus memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

Dia lalu melihat wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu sambil mengusap rambut anaknya dengan sayang, mengambil papan skate board anaknya lalu menggandeng tangan anak itu lalu berjalan pergi.

Seketika Krist ingat sesuatu. 'Handphone nya.'

Dia berbalik untuk memungut handphone nya yang terjatuh dan memeriksanya kalau-kalau ada yang rusak.

"Fyuh... syukurlah. Untung saja tidak jatuh ke kolam."

Krist hendak berdiri untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalannya saat mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya tepat di telinga. Dan tentu saja bahunya reflek menabrak dagu orang yang dibelakangnya.

"Astaga. P'Singto." Teriaknya kaget saat dirinya berbalik dan melihat pria yang sudah ditunggunya selama dua jam itu tengah duduk didepannya, mengerang sambil memegangi dagunya.

"P'Sing baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku tadi mau berdiri tapi tidak tahu kalau ada P'Sing dibelakangku." Jelas Krist dengan nada panik, dia menatap pria didepannya dengan khawatir. Dan ikut membelai dagu pria itu.

"Sakit sekali ya? Maaf." Ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Singto yang merasa tidak tega melihat kekhawatiran di raut muka kekasihnya itu akhirnya tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Krist mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Hey tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja Krist. Lagipula aku rela kalau harus ditabrak berkali-kali olehmu. Kalau sebagai gantinya aku bisa mendapatkan tatapan sayang darimu."

Berakhirnya kalimat Singto berakhir pula lah tatapan khawatir Krist. Dan tangan yang digenggamnya beberapa detik yang lalu itu juga ikut terlepas.

"Yah... mungkin dagumu baik-baik saja. Tapi coba sana periksakan kepalamu. Mungkin ada yang tidak beres."

Krist mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan Singto. 'Sial aku harap dia tidak melihatnya.'

Singto yang melihat Krist berjalan menjauhinya ikut bangun dan mengikutinya. Dia tidak bodoh dan Krist pun tahu itu. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat betapa meronanya pipi kekasihnya tadi.

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa kekasihku. Kalau di kepalaku ada yang tidak beres aku pasti tidak akan menghampirimu dan memilih menghampiri Ariana Grande." Godanya sambil terus mengikuti Krist yang berada dua langkah didepannya. Dan saat melihat kekasihnya berbalik dia langsung tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlambat? Dan memang kenapa dengan menghampiriku? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk dihampiri?"

Uh oh

Senyum Singto seketika pudar, mukanya berubah panik.

'Crap... Aku memilih kata-kata yang salah.'

Dia lantas mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Krist. Dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Bukan itu maksudku Krist." Pria disebelahnya hanya mendengus. Dan itu hanya menambah rasa bersalahnya.

Singto lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya ke kursi panjang yang memang diperuntukkan untuk para pengunjung taman.

Krist hanya menurut toh dia juga sudah lelah akibat jalan-jalan tadi. Memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin kesal karena mengingat selama dua jam ia dicampakkan oleh pria disampingnya ini.

Entah apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu pokoknya dia tidak mau dengar.

Singto mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Krist. Mencoba untuk membuat kekasihnya itu berhenti marah. Dia memulai dari betapa bahagianya ia saat Krist menerima ajakan kencannya, saat ia membuat laporan dengan perasaan bahagia karena terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat kencan nanti dan tentu saja menghilangkan bagian dimana ia seharusnya menuliskan nama perusahaan namun malah menulis gabungan dari dua nama mereka. Dia bahkan menambahkan gambar love disamping kanan kiri nama itu. Ew.

Dan akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya tadi pagi yang tentu saja ditambah-tambahi agar mendapatkan simpati dari kekasihnya.

Krist yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat berjanji tidak akan mendengarkan alasan Singto pun akhirnya merasa tergerak hatinya juga merasa menyesal karena sudah memarahi kekasihnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak ia tunjukan. Itu hanya akan membuat kekasihnya tambah besar kepala.

"Tapi P'Sing kan bisa menelpon. Untuk apa punya handphone kalau tidak digunakan. Mending buang saja."

Krist menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Singto.

"Aku ingin menelpon mu saat diperjalanan menuju kantor tapi aku baru sadar kalau ternyata handphone ku tertinggal saat aku harus berganti baju." Balas Singto dan ikut menggeser bokongnya agar bisa berdekatan dengan Krist.

"Kau bisa meminjam handphone P'New."

"Saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanya segera menuntaskan laporanku lalu bertemu denganmu."

Krist merasakan pipinya menghangat saat mendengar itu.

Dan entah kenapa segala pemikirannya beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang Singto yang telah mencampakannya langsung melarut berganti dengan perasaan hangat.

Bolehkah ia berbangga hati karena merasa diutamakan oleh pria tampan disampingnya ini?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Krist. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjanjikanmu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi dilain waktu. Tapi aku akan berusaha jika itu untukmu ." Singto kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Kita di tempat umum P'Sing."

Krist melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Singto dengan kasar dan sedikit menyesal saat kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan kecewa. Tapi dia memilih mengabaikannya.

"Dan aku masih marah karena kau tidak menelpon ku." -Aku bahkan datang lebih awal dan memilih untuk menunda tugas-tugasku karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan bodohnya aku sempat berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu padamu dan skenario terburuknya adalah kau berniat mencampakanku.-

"Maaf."

Dan Krist pun akhirnya mengalah.

"Hm... Aku memaafkanmu." Dia melirik kearah Singto dan mendapati pria itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Krist pun ikut tersenyum.

Dan saat itu Krist menyadari sesuatu, bahwa pria didepannya ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Dan itu cukup untuk memudarkan senyumannya dan menggantinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Rambut kekasihnya yang biasanya disisir rapi dibiarkan acak-acakan, kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya pun semakin jelas terlihat hingga kedua matanya yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan pun seolah meredup. Garis halus didahinya pun menjelaskan bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak cukup mengistirahatkan otaknya. Dua kancing kemejanya terbuka dan dasi yang berwarna marun itu juga ikut melorot. Pokoknya pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat kacau kalau tidak ingin disebut menyedihkan.

"P'Sing apa kau sudah makan?"

Singto menggeleng.

Dan yah lupakan soal di tempat umum. Krist mengenggam tangan Singto menariknya untuk bangkit dan membawanya keluar dari area taman.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita ke tempat makan biasa."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin jalan-jalan?" Tanya Singto untuk memastikan kalau-kalau pemuda didepannya itu berubah pikiran

"Iya P'Sing. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin ke apartment mu saja. Atau kau tidak ingin aku kesana? Kalau begitu ya sudah habis ini aku pulang saja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melarangmu untuk ke apartment ku Krist. Toh kalau kita menikah-"

"P'SING."

Krist menunduk saat tatapan para pengunjung menatap kearah meja mereka berdua. Well mostly kearah Krist. Dia mencengkram kuat-kuat sumpit yang ada digenggamannya untuk menyalurkan rasa malunya.

"Apa kau harus selalu mengatakan kalimat itu saat aku bilang ingin ke apartment mu?" Gertaknya pada Singto saat pria dihadapannya itu terkikik.

"Tentu. Karena aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jelas Singto

Krist hanya menghela napas, memilih berpura- pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan makan mie nya.

Singto mengangkat bahu. "Milikku atau bukan milik siapapun."

 _"Possessive bastard."_ Dumel Krist.

Singto menyeringai. "That's Me." Merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mulai memakan mie nya dengan lahap.

Dan yeah Krist agak menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan manusia dihadapannya itu.

Krist meletakkan komik one piece yang selesai dibacanya dan mengambil komik yang baru diatas meja dengan hati-hati. Takut membangunkan Singto yang terlelap di pahanya.

Ia sekarang berada di apartment Singto. Saat hendak pulang dari kedai mie tadi ia sempat meminta ijin ke Singto untuk pergi ke toilet. Bukan untuk memenuhi panggilan alam atau apapun tapi dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja dugaannya.

Singto dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. P'New sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang Singto yang selama dua hari terakhir belum sempat tidur dan sering melewatkan sarapan dan juga makan siangnya. Lebih memilih fokus untuk menuliskan laporan.

'Dan merencanakan tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya agar kau menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di kencan kalian nanti.'

Perasaannya menghangat saat kembali mengingat perkataan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Dia juga berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum lebar saat P'New keceplosan kalau Singto sudah membooking salah satu gedung bioskop untuk menonton pemutaran perdana film favorite mereka.

Singto dan segala keromantisannya.

Well Krist tidak akan kaget lagi kalau seandainya Singto mengatakan sudah membooking salah satu restaurant mahal untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

Saat tadi hendak pulang. Singto bersih keras untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya karena katanya kapan lagi mereka akan memiliki waktu seperti ini.

Singto dan tugas kantornya.

Krist dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Sudah bisa ditebak mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan berdua lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Krist mundur. Baginya -walaupun sulit untul mengatakannya secara terus terang- kesehatan Singto itu lebih penting. Jadilah ia mulai melemparkan kartu terakhirnya. Dia beralasan ingin istirahat. Karena dua jam menunggu Singto itu sangat melelahkan.

Well itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi jika alasan itu bisa membuat Singto merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke apartment nya, Krist patut mendapatkan tepukan di bahu.

Krist meletakkan kembali komiknya. Suasana tenang didalam apartment kekasihnya ini bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Dia membawa tangannya untuk mengelus rambut kekasihnya perlahan. Memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan saksama.

'Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku begitu dalam. Juga maafkan aku karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membalas perasaanmu. Walapun cintaku mungkin belum sebesar cinta P'Sing, tapi memikirkan aku hidup tanpa P'Sing itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menjalaninya. Jadi kumohon tetaplah disampingku sampai akhir.'

Krist masih setia memainkan rambut Singto dan sesekali tersenyum saat merasakan kekasihnya menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman di sofa yang sempit. Dia mengelus-elus rambut Singto untuk menenangkannya saat pria itu mulai bergeliat tidak nyaman.

Dan saat kekasihnya sudah kembali tidur dengan tenang. Krist menundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Singto hingga bisa merasakan deru nafas kekasihnya menimpa pipinya.

Dan memberikan ciuman kecil pada bibir kekasihnya yang sedikit terbuka. Hanya sekedar menempel karena takut menganggu tidur pria nya itu.

Iya pria nya.

Krist tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menyamankannya pada sandaran sofa, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dia juga beristirahat.

Singto membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan.

Krist yang tengah terlelap.

Dia lalu bangkit. Menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Singto melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka tujuh.

'Wow... Aku benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak.' Pikirnya.

Dia lalu menuju Krist dan mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu membawanya menuju kamar.

Tidur di sofa dengan posisi seperti itu pasti tidak nyaman. Apalagi pahanya yang sudah pasti kebas karena ia jadikan bantal selama berjam-jam.

Singto meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya di kasur. Lalu mengambil handphone nya yang berada di meja nakas. Dan mulai menarikan jarinya di layar handphone hingga berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Dia mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya. Dan mulai berbicara pada seseorang.

"Saya ingin membatalkan reservasi atas nama Singto Prachaya dan Krist Peerawat. Iya... saya akan membayar biaya pembatalannya segera. Terima kasih. Selamat malam."

Singto lalu mengirimkan pesan kepada New, menyuruhnya untuk mengurusi seluruh biaya pembatalan reservasi untuk gedung bioskop dan juga restaurant yang seharusnya ia kunjungi untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Krist.

Well itu semua bisa menunggu.

Termasuk kotak merah kecil yang sejak dua hari yang lalu selalu ia bawa-bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Karena saat ini yang ia perlukan hanya Krist dan istirahat.

Hanya hari ini. Sebelum besok mereka harus disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

 **Halo salam kenal** **Aku author baru disini. Sebenarnya udah jadi readers sejak lama dan udah lama juga pengen buat cerita kaya author - author yg aku suka jadi yahh aku buat lah inii hehe** **ini beneran tulisan pertama aku (yg aku berani upload) jadi maafkan kalo masih banyak yg typo juga ceritanya kurang seru** **Ciao ***


End file.
